


燕尾服

by Lukascanfly



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukascanfly/pseuds/Lukascanfly
Summary: 他好像是想在犹豫怎么说，“就像他一样，我想不出来别的形容词了，每次只要到那个乐句，我总是会看着他，有时候他看窗户外面，有时候他看着指挥，有时候他什么都没做，很奇妙，那个乐句让我想到黄昏，我想到冰凉的玻璃窗贴着蜡烛，我觉得他就一直在那儿，是早春来临之前的林间小路。”
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 12





	燕尾服

Day1  
艾迪没觉得遇见那只猫是他的幸运，以他的睡眠质量来看他觉得自己根本应付不来这种大半夜喜欢扒拉他卧室门的怪脾气生物，可是他能怎么办呢，他遇见它的时候它就在歌剧院的门口盯着他，那双眼睛里面有音乐厅上方的暖黄色灯光。  
“你在这里干嘛呢。”艾迪蹲下身去问它，他环顾四周，夜里街上空无一人，从它干净整洁的毛来看，应该是自己从某个人的家里跑出来的。  
“你还穿着燕尾服呢，怎么，是来听音乐会的吗？”艾迪摸摸它的头，它蹭了蹭艾迪的手，舔了一下他小指上的茧，然后往他怀里跳。  
“你想和我走？”艾迪继续问，显然他在这边问这只猫很容易被当做神经病，猫也不愿意理他，就安详的趴在他怀里。  
于是他抱着这只猫离开了，在回家的路上和它絮叨了几句今天排练时候的事情，觉得独居男子的家庭成员要增加了，想想他还没有准备好接纳一个新的物种，可这些疑虑都在他要开门的时候全被打消掉，在他腾出一只手掏钥匙的时候，猫从他怀里挣脱开，冲他叫了两声，跑开了。

Day2  
“今天呢？又跟我回家吗？”艾迪看着后门的那只猫，干净优雅的蹲坐在一边，还是像昨天一样看着他，他尝试性的走了几步，发现猫在后面跟着，他停下，猫也停下。  
“就是想和我走吗？”艾迪问。猫歪了歪头。  
街上依旧没人，这段时间快要演出了，指挥脾气特别大，今天刚把一把椅子给摔到门边去，艾迪对这些事情习以为常但是并不妨碍他惊魂未定，每天自己走的时候他都会胡思乱想一些事情，现在他显然有了一个听众。  
“我们排的是伊戈尔王，你听过吗？”他开始絮絮叨叨的说话，猫就跟在他的脚边，不愿意让他抱着了，“鲍罗丁的歌剧，不过我们演奏的是音乐会版本，我好喜欢那一段双簧管。”  
“我去看了整部歌剧，我对那里记忆深刻，白天被炎阳晒干的花，由夜露濡湿后又会重生，少女们一到深夜就会有情郎。”艾迪说，“还真是令人烦恼的夜曲呢。”  
“其实我觉得，可能是这一段让我不想离开。”他突然叹了口气，脚步放慢了，“我初中的时候在乐团，那个时候去比赛就是用的这首曲子，我对那一个乐句记忆深刻，好像天鹅绒一样。本来我是打算辞掉这份乐团工作去别的地方的，但是这个让我留下了，我觉得可能是他们想让我再留一段时间。”  
猫叫了一声。  
“你也这么觉得？”艾迪哈哈大笑起来，“我对这首曲子印象深刻，以前有个人也很喜欢俄罗斯民族乐派。”  
可过了一会儿他自己改口，“不，那不是俄罗斯民族乐派，那是俄罗斯浪漫主义乐派，不一样的。”  
“可能就是因为这个不一样吧。”他的语气低了下去，“这不一样。”

Day3  
“我给你带了点小饼干。”艾迪蹲下来把饼干递到猫的嘴边，“吃完了的话，今天也一起走吧？”  
“昨天我们说到哪儿了？”他想了想，“哦，俄罗斯浪漫主义，我觉得他们的风格和其他任何一个地方都不相同，他们总有一种特殊的能力，他们可以从司空见惯的事物中找到崭新的东西，而且经历和体验都足够多，最终超越个人的感情，使音乐能够为更多的人发声，他们充满力量。”  
“我觉得可能也是因为这样所以他才很喜欢吧，他的柴小协拉得非常好，我甚至觉得那首曲子是属于他的。”  
“其实我以前拉琴拉得并不好，在初中的乐团中坐在一提的后位，他那个时候已经是首席了，而且毕业之后我好像听说他在各个乐团都有活动并且一直是学校的首席，进了大学也是一样。”  
“我没能和他一起，我低他一届，也不擅长和别人交流，我一开始没主动和他讲过话，虽然这么说有点夸张，但他还是很照顾我的，其实不如说他会照顾所有人，其中包括我罢了。”  
“我们那时候排伊戈尔王排了很久，久到我现在听到其它的部分都昏昏欲睡，说出来也不怕你笑我自大，我有绝对音感，所以这次乐团的谱子我基本上没有很认真练过。”  
“鞑靼之舞，只有鞑靼之舞。”艾迪说这话的时候把视线放在了跟在他旁边的猫身上，“那一段我永远记得，我们初中乐团的双簧管首席是个很好玩的正经人，学双簧管学了好几年了，那个乐句的solo音色我听到就像……”  
他好像是想在犹豫怎么说，“就像他一样，我想不出来别的形容词了，每次只要到那个乐句，我总是会看着他，有时候他看窗户外面，有时候他看着指挥，有时候他什么都没做，很奇妙，那个乐句让我想到黄昏，我想到冰凉的玻璃窗贴着蜡烛，我觉得他就一直在那儿，是早春来临之前的林间小路。”  
猫又叫了一声。

Day4  
“不知道你想不想听他的故事，我只是就一股脑的说给你。”艾迪问它，几天的相处让他彻底没了抵抗的力气，尤其是这个听众是个活物还不会说话，这更增加了他的勇敢，本来这几次排练他的回忆上涌，几次三番的要在排练室落泪，他没想到自己到现在还是对一些事情念念不忘。  
“我很容易关注到他，倒不如说其实没几个人不会去关注他，但我觉得他并不是看起来的那样那么，善于敞开心扉？中场休息的时候他找人聊天，虽然都不是什么特别的内容，可一旦有人提到他自身的问题他就开始说圈话，那圈话非常高明，没什么人听得出来，可是我知道他就是不想提及那些。”  
“大概是他自己的防备有些过于谨慎了，很健谈可是不主动透露一些自己的什么事，大概是我发现了这些所以我不太敢和他交谈，尽管我其实很喜欢他。”  
“我和你说过吗？我喜欢他，很喜欢的那种，我想去他身边。”  
“初中我才十几岁，我那个时候努力练琴，争取要做到他旁边的位置，可是我没来得及，我只是在他后面就停下来了，因为那个时候他要毕业了，已经不怎么来团里排练，他要去高中了，我知道他高中想去哪儿，休息的时候我很小心的问过他，我本以为他不会回答，但是他看了我一会儿，说出了一个名字，那是我们那边最好的音乐高中。”  
“我听到的时候我觉得我们要分开了，我不可能去那里，家里面不会同意的，他们想让我去文理高中，而且那个时候我对于自己的音乐道路还没有特别坚定，我心里只是想着，完了，我不可能到他身边去了。”  
“不过那时直到他走之前我都看着他坐在我前面的背影，偶尔扭过头来问我借铅笔的时候我还能稍微吐槽他几句，在那个乐句的时候我依旧看着他，我可以看到更多细节了，他肩膀上的痣，他扭过来的侧脸，还有他拉琴时全是茧的左手手指，可以说我度过了一段不错的日子。”  
“因为要准备音乐高中的升学，他没能参加学校乐团最后的决赛，伊戈尔王，鞑靼之舞的双簧管乐句在台上出现的时候我习惯性的抬头去看他，但我什么都没看到，因为决赛时我坐的已经是他的位置了。”  
“我们最后拿了金奖。”说这话的时候，艾迪笑得很开心。

Day5  
“我是怎么开始认识到我想学音乐的呢。”艾迪摸着自己的下巴，猫在他腿旁边拿尾巴甩他才让他脱离了回忆，“啊不好意思，我刚刚只是在想高中的事，那不是什么好的回忆。”  
“他进了音乐高中以后我们鲜少联系，毕竟我们连朋友都不是，在他心里我大概只是一个学校乐团拉琴没那么好总是借铅笔给他的后辈罢了，不过我有他的通讯号码，偶尔会发短信给他，很偶尔，甚至星期六星期天的时候我们也从来没一起约着出来玩过，我不敢约他，还有那个时候准备升学，我也不去乐团了，现在想来我大概也只是拿很忙来作为逃避的借口而已。”  
“我考上文理高中之后学业有些繁重，但我还是参加了学校的乐团，我相信我是喜欢小提琴的，可是我没有他那么，热衷。有一年圣诞节的时候，我记得好像是我高二他高三准备参加音乐学院的考试了，他约我出来，这是我们唯一一次在线下约出来玩的，其实我也没有做什么心理准备，只不过就是那一次我很坚定的打算学音乐了。”  
“我后来自己想想，可能是他在音乐高中也没什么可以说心里话的人，尤其是他不愿意多和身边的人深交，叫一个不和他同校的人出来讲讲话才可以让他放心一点，我觉得是他那段时间准备考试压力太大的关系。”  
“他那时和我在海边闲逛，和我说了好多话，他话很多，我只能记起来比较关键的一部分，他说他想要成为那个特别的人，他只是想练琴，想要拼命练琴，他理所当然的对某些人流之中顺理成章的东西想要反抗，他还觉得自己很不知所谓，他只是拉小提琴，只是不想变得和其他人一样。”  
“我说他是对的，我问他，只要拉琴就可以变得特别吗？我承认那个时候我好像看到了一些闪闪发光的东西，他的那句话直接击中了我，他回答说当然，他说你也是特别的人，你和我一样，你也想要变成特别的人，如果你找不到理由的话，那就把我作为理由吧。”  
“他说完这句话的时候我的耳边又响起了伊戈尔王里那个双簧管的温柔乐句，D大调，只是这次我看到了更广袤的天空，他的声音就像天鹅绒的质地和那个乐句在不停的回响，这些在那个瞬间已经刻进我的灵魂里了。”  
“我打算学音乐，我打算学小提琴，我打算以他作为理由，我打算进去和他一样的音乐学院，我想去他身边，再一次。”

Day6  
“明天就要演出了。”艾迪把手伸向它，“所以今天你打算让我抱抱吗？”  
猫也把自己的爪子搭在他的手上，搭了一会儿就放下了。  
“不吗？”艾迪站起身来，“那好吧，我把故事给你讲完，演出完我就要离开这里了，我已经递上辞职信了。”  
“后面的故事啊。”他想着，有些欲言又止，“其实本来应该很顺利的，后来我问了他想去的学校，他说如果不出意外的话他准备先去昆士兰的考试，那里的音乐表演专业是澳洲第一名，我知道了有些担心，我不知道我能不能考上，尤其是家里还催着我去考医学院的考试，幸好我一直没有放弃练琴，医学院的成绩出来之后我就着手准备昆士兰的曲目了，我觉得我可以。”  
“再后来，有一次晚上我在练琴的时候他打了电话给我，他说美国的新英格兰已经收他了，他准备过去。”  
“我第一反应是为他开心，然后紧接着我开始难过起来，我和他水平差距是有的，昆士兰我努努力可以，但是新英格兰，我真的心里没底，我问了问他一些基本情况，表达了我的祝福，然后我挂了电话。”  
艾迪沉默了一会儿，“其实我那个时候非常非常难过，我从来没告诉过他我心里是怎么想的，分开一段时间以后我再次想去到他身边，可是他又去了更远的地方，而且那个地方我基本看不见摸不着。”  
“你能明白吗？那种快要失而复得但是又突然被埋没了希望的感觉。”  
“不过我后来想一想，可能这就是我要经历的事吧，可能我们真的没有缘分，一切不过是我追着他看着他的背影，也是那个时刻我真正意识到，他不会等我的，他永远不会停下来等我，有很多事情过去了也就过去了，就像我们初中乐团排练时候的那个下午，就像那个天鹅绒质感的乐句，也就那样一去不复返了。”  
“我们后来基本不再联系了，虽然考上了昆士兰，但是我就此消沉了好长一段时间，我仍然有在练琴但我失去了那个背影，我把他当做理由可现在那个理由也没有了。但是在音乐学院学习的日子里我常常能见到他的影子，我想到他其实在新英格兰和我过着一样的生活，也是练琴，排练，为考试和音乐会焦头烂额，我总是觉得他仍然在什么地方陪着我。”  
“我曾经迷茫过，害怕过，在徒劳而荒谬的，对独自面对生活的恐惧中而颤抖，可我后来也清楚的知道，我会继续生活，去回忆，去前进，并带着音乐坦然的走向任何地方。”  
艾迪蹲下来，看着猫，“我后来就什么都明白了，毕竟已经过了这么久了……”  
他把脸埋进膝盖里，声音模模糊糊的传出来，消散在夜晚的空气中。  
“可我好想见他，我真的好想见他。”

Day7  
艾迪演出结束，他不打算换掉燕尾服再出门，这是他最后一次在这个乐团中了，乐团给他办了一个送别会，就在他家附近，他没喝什么酒，保持着清醒，在双簧管首席醉醺醺的跑来问他为什么鞑靼之舞自己solo那里他哭的不成样子。  
艾迪没接话，含含糊糊的糊弄过去了，觉得这是没必要提的东西。  
在饭局结束以后他拎着琴过马路回家，看到那只猫就蹲在门口，可能是见到他了，叫着就扑进了他怀里。  
“你来了？我刚在音乐厅后门没见到你，觉得你不会来了呢。”他把猫抱起来，“这是我们最后一次见面了，我明天就要走啦。”  
猫好像听懂他的话了一样，又叫了几声，本来在他怀里趴的好好地，突然之间咬掉了他胸口的领带夹叼着扭头就跑，跑了一段路还回过头来看看它。  
“嘿！那个不能给你！那是我姐姐送给我的成人礼物！”艾迪追了上去，一边跑一边把琴背在背上。那个领带夹意义重大且价格不菲，怎么能这样就轻易让猫叼了去。  
幸好猫跑的不快，他气喘吁吁的追着，一直追到了音乐厅门口。  
艾迪跑的上气不接下气，远远看到猫终于停下来了才扶着膝盖喘了口气。  
他又看见有个人走过去把猫抱了起来，“今天又去哪儿玩了？这都一个星期了，我天天还得跑音乐厅这边来找你，怎么，是不是嫌我买的玩具少？”  
艾迪低着头喘着气走过去，“不好意思……”  
“这是您的吗？”  
艾迪听到那个声音，抬起头，看到眼前的人穿着黑色的衬衫，肤色在昏黄的路灯下面还能看的出来很白，那双眼睛还像他在海边说话的时候一样好看，初中乐团排练的日子就像是在昨天，那些乐团椅子被他挪动的声响，他扭过头来和自己借铅笔时语气里微微的叹息，拧松琴弓时和他说的那句明天见，仿佛他们只是分开了一个晚上，第二天又即将在学校里面的排练室相遇。  
他又听到了那个天鹅绒质地乐句的回响。  
“Brett。”他颤抖的叫出这个名字。  
“Eddy？”


End file.
